Right
by brilliantstars
Summary: Kurt wants his first time with Blaine to right, to be perfect. I'm basing this on the spoilers we have gotten already for episode 3x05! This will eventually lead to Klaine sex in later chapters, so keep checking back for updates! Rated M.


Kurt and a drunken Blaine stumbled out of the bar at around 2 in the morning, Blaine's arm was draped around Kurt's neck and shoulders for support. Blaine continued to trip over his own feet, causing Kurt to lose his footing, and his patience every few seconds.

"Well," Kurt said impatiently and he readjusted himself as Blaine's crutch "I'm thinking that last shot of tequila wasn't such a great idea. Actually, I'm thinking all 5 shots were a terrible idea!"

"Oh, you're such a Debby downer" Blaine slurred and tapped Kurt on the nose as they finally managed to reach Blaine car.

"Not a Debby downer" said Kurt slightly annoyed propping his boyfriend up against the side of the car, "but a realist. And realistically you're far too drunk to drive. Give me your keys."

"What's the magic word" Blaine said in a sing-song voice and slapped Kurt's outreached hand.

"Blaine seriously, its 2 in the morning. Give me your keys."

"Fiiiiiiiiineeeeee" Blaine replied and he reached into his back pocket clumsily and retrieved his set of keys, tossing them to Kurt playfully.

"Thanks a lot" Kurt said as he turned to unlock the back door so he could lay his overly intoxicated boyfriend down for a much-needed nap.

Aw, come on baby." Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around Kurt's stomach as he tried to unlock the door. Blaine nuzzled his face into the back of Kurt's neck and kissed it gently.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt shrugged him off as he unlocked the door. He sat Blaine down gently onto the seat, "Just lie down and take a breather, will you?"

Kurt turned to close the door but Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the back seat. Kurt and fallen directly on top of Blaine, and they both lay there sprawled out in the large back seat of Blaine's station wagon.

"Blaine, what are you—"

"Shh," Blaine cut Kurt off, and he leaned upward to meet Kurts lips. Kurt steadied himself on top of Blaine so that he was hovering above him but Blaine pulled him down so that their bodies were touching one another. Blaine deepened the kiss and moved his hands down Kurts back.

Kurt didn't know what to do. They had never gone very far, they had hardly had any real hot and steamy make outs like this in a bed, let alone in the back seat of a car. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's cheeks, they felt hot and flushed from the alcohol had been drinking.

Blaine had moved his lips from Kurt's and was now trailing hot kisses down his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin before settling in at the very crook and began to deep mouth kiss that very spot. Kurt let out a whimper, and Blaine moved his hands lower down Kurt's back so that they now rested on his butt. Blaine gave it a tight squeeze and Kurt gasped. Blaine began to un tuck the back of Kurt's shirt and slid his hands up the bare skin on his back; Kurt's whole body trembled at this new sensation on Blaine's hands on his bare skin.

Blaine found Kurt's lips again and kissed his fiercely, his tongue demanding entrance into Kurt's mouth. They kiss was sloppy and wet; Kurt could hardly keep up with Blaine at this point in time. Blaine moaned loudly into the kiss and grinded his hips upward to meet Kurt's, who gripped the seats beneath him for support.

"Oh Kurt, that feels so good." Blaine breathed as he continued to buck his hips upward, grinded into Kurt harder.

Kurt broke the kiss and bit down on his lip hard in reaction to Blaine's thrusting upward, which had become frantic. Blaine was moving his hands all over Kurt's back and ass, pulling down on it so that their hips were as close as possible.

"Kurt…" Blaine moaned, moving his hand down to Kurt's belt and undoing it swiftly, "I want to fuck you so bad."

Kurt snapped back into reality long enough to brush Blaine's hand away from the button on his jeans and to look down at his hot and bothered boyfriend in minor disgust.

"You what?" Kurt said.

Blaine had propped himself up onto his elbows and was rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's chest.

"Come on," Blaine replied, moving his lips to Kurt's ear and biting at his ear lobe slightly. "No one's around to see us" Blaine moved his hands back down to the top of Kurt's pants, but Kurt's hands beat him to it and in one swift movement Kurt had removed himself from the back seat and from Blaine and was standing outside the car.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kurt demanded, "You want to do it _here_?"

A smirk crept across Blaine's drunken face, "No one will hear us, we're in the middle of no where." Kurt gave a loud frustrated sigh and threw his hands up in the air. "Aw, are you nervous baby?"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, "This is not about being nervous!" Kurt yelled, re tucking in his shirt and doing up his belt, "You want our first time together to be in the back of a station wagon? You're drunk Blaine, you won't even remember it in the morning! It just isn't right!" Kurt was trying to hold back tears. How could Blaine be so carefree about this whole thing? How could he want something so important to be treated with such frivolity?

Blaine let out a huff and got out the back seat and slammed the door behind him. "Well, sorry for trying to be fun and spontaneous! You are wound up so tight you know that?" he said with anger.

Kurt took a step back; questioning what the hell he did to deserve this.

"Just forget it then" Blaine said, and he stomped off into the night.

"Where are you going?" Kurt yelled after him, but Blaine just stuck his hand up in the air and gave a wave.

Kurt knew that he should be more concerned about where Blaine was going, but he couldn't help but hate him at this moment. Sure what they had been doing in the back on the car felt good, really good. Kurt liked it when Blaine touched him, but not like that. Kurt knew that he wanted his first time to be with Blaine, but under better circumstances. He wanted romance and he was shocked that Blaine, who knew this, would expect Kurt to give in just like that.

Kurt sat in the front seat of the car and started the engine. He contemplated going to find Blaine but instead he headed towards home. Blaine could come get his car in the morning, not the Kurt really cared to see him.

* * *

><p>When Kurt walked into his house he was met by Finn; who had come downstairs to get a drink.<p>

"Dude, its like 3am." Finn yawned, "Where have you been?"

Kurt shrugged as he tossed Blaine's keys aside, "Hell." He replied.

"You alright?" Finn asked, as he followed Kurt up the stairs to their rooms.

"Never freaking better." Kurt retorted and went straight to his room, shutting the door and leaving a very bewildered Finn to ponder why his step brother was in such a rotten mood.

Kurt flopped down onto his bed. Should I try calling him? He thought, but then he remembered that Blaine hadn't charged his phone and it was now probably dead.

_Typical_. Kurt thought to himself.

When he finally got into bed he couldn't shake the feelings he had about what had happened that night, He was still so angry with Blaine, but at the same time was worried about him.

_"Just forget it then_", Kurt kept replaying those final words Blaine had spoken to him. Blaine had to know that Kurt did want him, but Blaine also had to know that Kurt isn't Santana or Brittany and doesn't have sex for the first time, if ever, in the back seat of a car.

He decided to forget the whole thing and try to sleep. As he drifted he kept remembering the feeling, the friction, when the two had been grinding their hip into the others.

The feeling of Blaine's hands on his skin.

The feeling of them getting lost in one another.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I will be continuing! But I hope you like this first chapter. I'm promising you smut in later chapters, and lotsssssss of it :) If you've read any of my other fics, you'll know how seriously I take writing decent smut! lol<p> 


End file.
